


The Vashoth Warden

by slashfilledmind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Qunari Warden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfilledmind/pseuds/slashfilledmind
Summary: Duncan has been looking all over Ferelden for a suitable recruit. When he finally finds her, she is nothing like he imagined. For a start, she has horns.Or, Dragon Age Origins with a Qunari Warden.





	The Vashoth Warden

**Author's Note:**

> I love that you can play as Qunari in Inquisition, and I thought it was a shame that you couldn't in Origin. Though I get why. And Origin Qunari are just big humans, so I'm going with how they look in Inquisition. Because horns. 
> 
> Not sure how quick this will update, but I'll try my best.

Duncan led his horse over the imperial highway, or what remained of it. The road wasn’t the jewel of Tevinter craftsmanship that it used to be, but it was still mostly functional. It was the best way to travel when you had to cross Ferelden, and he had been traveling through all of it. 

The past few months he had spent looking in on the Warden’s allies, as well as looking for recruits. He had been to the Dalish clan in the Brecilian forest, to Denerim, to Highever to the Circle tower and even Orzammar. He’d managed to remind them all of their contract with the Wardens, and warned them that they might be called upon to help soon. But while he had found a number of recruits that might make decent Wardens, if they survived the joining, none of them had really stood out to him. 

He could feel his Calling threatening soon. If he survived the upcoming Blight, he would have to go into the Deep Roads soon after. And the Wardens in Ferelden were not prepared to act without him. It may have seemed cocky to say, but the Ferelden Wardens relied on his leadership too much. There were only few of them, and none seemed prepared to take over command if he was gone. In a few years, with proper training, Alistair could possibly make a good Commander, but he was far from ready. The boy preferred to follow. The Wardens needed someone who could lead.

That’s what he had been looking for in a recruit. Sure, they needed to be able to fight, but that could be taught. Most of all, he needed someone who wasn’t afraid to take charge and deal with whatever was thrown at them. Ferelden seemed to be sorely lacking people who fit that description.

He was so lost in thought he didn’t feel them until it was too late. Darkspawn. Not enough to be part of the horde, but enough to be a challenge for him alone. He drew his sword just as the first Hurlock rushes onto the road. He urged his horse on, riding towards the darkspawn and swiftly severing its head from its body. The Hurlock falls, but more are coming soon. 

Duncan dodged an arrow, and with a cry, charged at the group. He was the Warden Commander of Ferelden, he was not running from a handful of Darkspawn. Even if it was a larger handful than was perhaps wise to take on alone. 

He cut, sliced and stabbed his way through the spawn, twisting around to block a blow at his back. If they attacked one by one, he would have no problem, but not even Darkspawn were that stupid. As it was, they were slowly starting to overwhelm him. 

At least until three of them burst into flames. 

''Ha! Take that you disgusting corpse face!''

Duncan tried to get a glimpse of the mage coming to his rescue, but then there was a Hurlock coming at him with a very sharp looking sword, and he was distracted. The fight got significantly easier now that his opponents were occasionally set on fire or frozen though. He felt a quick healing spell fix the flesh wound on his upper arm, and smiled. Whoever this mage was, they knew to look after their allies in a battle. This mysterious mage might be exactly who he was looking for.

Finally, the last of the Darkspawn fell with Duncan’s dagger through their throat. He pulled it out and wiped it clean.

''Thank you for your aid. I’m not certain I would have come away from this as well as I did otherwise.''

His eyes widened when he turned around and got his first good look at the mage. A woman. Dark hair tied into a braid. A pair of impressive horns. 

The Qunari woman gave him a grin, either not noticing or not minding the shock on his face. ''No problem. The roads are dangerous these days, and it only seems to be getting worse. You seemed to be doing alright, but everyone can use a little help again Darkspawn, right?'' She pulled her braid over her shoulder and pulled a face when she saw some blood spattered in her hair. ''I’m Daisy, pleased to meet you.''

As a Grey Warden, Duncan had met many diverse people. He was friendly with elves, mages and dwarves, with nobles and pickpockets. But he’d never met a Qunari, especially not a mage. As far as he knew, the only Qunari in Ferelden were those who’d left the Qun. There were only few of them, and they tended to stay away from the rest of the population. They were generally either bandits, merchants or mercenaries, and they had a reputation for being stern and humourless. 

The girl in front of him didn’t seem to fit that description at all.

He put his surprise aside. Whatever she was, she had helped him. ''My name is Duncan. I’m a Grey Warden on my way to Ostagar.''

Her face lit up, and Duncan suddenly doubted if she was old enough to be called a woman. It was hard to say when she was easily a head taller than him, and had horns, but she seemed about 20 at most. Less when she smiled like that.

''You’re a Grey Warden? That’s amazing. I heard stories about them. Do you have a griffin hidden somewhere?''

''Sadly, griffins have been extinct for quite some time.'' Duncan replied, his lip twitching into a small smile. ''These days we just get around on horses.''

''Oh.'' She said, sounding slightly disappointed. She got over it quickly enough. ''But you still fight darkspawn. I saw you, you were good. The way you cut down that one with the shield was amazing.''

Duncan smiled. ''Thank you. Though I must admit, it gets much easier when they’re distracted by being on fire.''

''Yeah, fire is pretty distracting.'' Daisy said. There was a moment of silence. ''Right. I should probably go. Before the Templars catch up, you know?''

Duncan raised an eyebrow. ''Templars?'' As far as he knew, Qunari kept their mages under control themselves. He’d certainly never seen a Qunari in a circle.

The girl nodded. ''Yeah. My mercenary group got a job in this village with a Chantry. Templars didn’t appreciate the fact that they had an ‘’apostate’’ with them, so I ran before they decided to just take down the whole group. But they don’t give up easy, do they?'' She glanced over her shoulder, as if expecting Templars to materialise right behind her.

''You know, Templars have no say over Warden mages.'' Duncan told her before he could help himself. Apparently he’d made up his mind about this girl. ''And I think the order could use a mage of your talents.''

Daisy laughed. ''Yeah right, a Vashoth Warden. That would be hilarious. Could a griffin even carry me?''

''Seeing as they’re extinct, I doubt we’ll ever find out.''

''That’s what they said about dragons, and we fought a drake a few months back.''

Duncan barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. ''Nevertheless, my offer is genuine. If you wish to join, I think we would be lucky to have you.''

''Wait. You’re serious.'' When Duncan nodded, a grin broke out on her face again. ''Then yes! Absolutely. I mean, being a Warden sounds better than running from the Templars for who knows how long. Plus, I get to kill darkspawn. That sounds pretty good.''

Duncan gave her a nod. ''Than you will join me to Ostagar. Once there, you will go through the joining and you’ll officially be a Grey Warden.'' 

It seemed he’d found his recruit after all.


End file.
